User blog:Usakii/Leon / TEST-990 : New form for discord
Name: TEST-990, but more commonly known as "Nine" or "Leon". Age: Nineteen. Ability: Leon is a mutant. Basement-experiments and near-terminated experiments are used to preform risker more experimental projects due to their short "shelf life" and easy disposal. As a result of this, genetic experimentation had plenty of free reign to explore the limits of selective breeding, stem cell reasearch and the ability to combine different genetic structres of species. But of course, without concequences. Due to such reckless reasearch, many basement-experiments have developed genetic disorders in the case of incest in selective breeding or, like in Leon's case, have become muntants after being born as a fourth generation genetic experiment. His mutation, being aquatic, is a long tail that resembles that of a mandarin fish. He is able to breathe and see underwater as well, but as a concequence, he has breathing difficulties on land and is incredibly clumsy when on two feet- much like a mermaid with a weak immune system, if you will. Description: Leon is a man of filipino decent with deep teal eyes and freckled olive skin. Years of swimming have left him with a surprisingly aethletic build for someone whose a nervous wreck. He has mousey brown hair whose curls often droop or become frazzled after becoming upset or distressed an is startlingly short- reaching a height of at least 5,2. His usual a pair of shorts, a white sleeveless tee and a red sports jacket with a pair of beat up trainers. The jacket he wears is often damp around the collar because of how much time he spends at the pool. He has a rather kind, trustworthy face, and an air of curiosity that resonates around him. Although his tail is admittedly flashy and eyecatching, he is deathly silent and shy, easily blending into the backgrounds whilst trying to absorb every ounce of information he could get his hands on. Personality: Leon is very caring and compassionate towards his friends and associates, and treasures them dearly. This is mainly because as a test subject, he never really got that much attention unless he was being admired for his mutation, and considers true companions a privilege to have. Because of this, he holds the title of the resident mom friend and tries to be responsible, but due to his general naivety, he often causes more harm than help. The laboratory segment he was held in was a small cell in the cellars of the main lab, meaning that he couldn't go outside or socialise with other test subjects or see "the outside world" as he calls it. Despite being an aquatic mutant, he ironically has never seen the ocean and hasn't even *heard* of common knowledge such as that the sun apparently *exists* and that the earth is round. As a result, he became very hyperactive and cheery once the killing game began, viewing this as a well-waited chance to explore instead of a morbid killing game. He's gullible and after being alone for so long he fumbles around obliviously to his surroundings and finds it hard to blend into polite society, and often finds himself eating raw pasta or trying to figure out how "the moving pictures in the box'' work.'' Although he's not necessarily stupid, he is incredibly naive and trusts too easily, but he's a wallflower at most and spends his time trying to socialise and explore as much as he can before his time runs out. Already excepting his inevitable fate. He's a pacifist and is strongly against any form of violence, despite the situation that they are in. Making him vulnerable and weak to any attacks. Weapon: Since he is a strong pacifist, he only carries a small pocketknife with him at all times. Themesong: Other: Fish boi Category:Blog posts